


her home

by orphan_account



Series: to build a home [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tobin's parents planted an oak tree in front of their home the day she was born. they planted an engraved rock in front, etched with ephesians 2:8-9. the couple wanted their child to know that she was special, that she was a gift from God. </p><p>part one of the "to build a home" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	her home

tobin's parents planted an oak tree in front of their home the day she was born. they planted an engraved rock in front, etched with ephesians 2:8-9. the couple wanted their child to know that she was special, that she was a gift from God. 

* * *

 

the heath's lived on a spacious piece of land in the country. it used to be an old-fashioned animal farm, red barn to boot, but once the old owners moved out, the last of the livestock moved out as well. the heath's now farmed vegetables. the front of the property was open and flat, while the back was wooded and mildly hilly. the varying land gave a young tobin, wide eyed and restless, ample stomping grounds for whatever the day's quest held. she played with the wild things in the woods and scored game-winning word cup goals in front of the farmhouse. 

her father loved soccer as well, and would often come out to the yard and play keeper for his budding star. the pair would switch positions occasionally, but tobin preferred to  be on the scoring side. her father taught her footwork drills and they would spend hours volleying the ball back and forth to each other. some summer nights, the pair wouldn't come in until after the sun had begun to fall and tobin's mother started to yell. 

tobin loved her father a lot, and they shared a special bond, but she also enjoyed time with her mother. mrs. heath was quieter, more reserved than mr. heath. she could play piano beautifully and could sing just as well. she was an awful cook and had a sarcasm and humour streak a mile long. although, her sense of humour was a quiet one; her jokes only noticeable if you were paying attention carefully. time spent with tobin's mother meant calm, happy and safety. tobin's father made the house lively, but tobin's mother made the house home. 

her life was fairly simple, at this point in her life. tobin's days consisted of romping around the property, beating dad at shoot out and then listening to mom's music while dad cooked in the kitchen. it was all perfect, until the morgan's moved next door. 

the morgan's were city-folk. a young couple with a young kid and plans and aspirations and dreams of raising their child on a farm, with farm sensibilities and farm responsibilities and a farm mentality. those couples rarely stayed out here, and moved back into the city once they realized how difficult it actually was to own a farm. 

they drove up one day, minivan packed to the brim, some boxes tied to the roof, bumbling down the dusty gravel road. tobin and her father were playing keep away in the front yard when the car drove by. she stopped and stared, watching the silver car turn into the driveway of the house next door. as long as she could remember, nobody had ever driven past their house, they always turned off earlier on the road. it was strange to be passed, for once. 

"i heard they have a daughter your age, tobs," her dad said, watching the car as well.

tobin eyed the car suspiciously, "i don't see anyone in there. too many boxes." 

tobin's dad laughed, deep and from his belly, "how about we go say hi, kiddo? we can bring them some cookies from yesterday."

she thought on it a minute and then said, "okay," with a shrug.

tobin's dad ran up to the farmhouse and reemerged a minute later with a glass jar of oatmeal cookies. they began the short walk next door.

"what do you think she'll be like? like you? or more like mom?"

"'dunno," tobin replied, shrugging, her overall strap falling off of one tanned shoulder. "i don't care, as long as she wants to come play soccer with us."

tobin's dad laughed again. tobin didn't know what was so funny.

they walked the rest of the way in silence. 

when they begin to walk down their driveway, the dad notices the pair, "hello!" he calls, waving a hand and walking towards them. tobin clings to her dad's leg. 

"i'm jeff heath, the neighbours." her dad outstretched a hand and the other man shook it.

"pleased to meet ya. i'm michael morgan. we're coming from diamond bar, california."

"oregon's a long drive from california," tobin's dad laughs. 

"sure is. the wife decided she wanted a change of pace, something slower and more mellow." "well, you'll definitely get that out here."

both men exchange a laugh as a woman comes out of the house, daughter trailing.

"hi there ma'am, i'm jeff heath. my kiddo tobin and i wanted to bring over some welcome cookies and to say hello."

the woman smiles, "how sweet. i'm pam, and i see you've already met michael. our little one back there is alexandra, turning five."

"wonderful to meet you both!" tobin's dad shakes her hand as well. 

tobin tries to peek around all the adult legs to see alexandra, and is finally successful. her light brown hair is braided and her skin is pale. she's in a skirt and tights and tobin can already tell they're not going to get along well. alexandra glares at tobin and tobin glares back.

"tobin's the same age. maybe when we start up homeschool in the fall, alexandra can come over for lessons as well," her dad suggests. 

"that sounds great! maybe we could split some lesson duties as well," mrs. morgan replies enthusiastically. 

"well, tobin and i better get going home, its past her bedtime. but, we'll work out the details later." tobin's father waves goodbye and as they walk away, tobin has a sinking feeling in her stomach about what the fall holds. 


End file.
